thechipettescoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanette Miller
Jeanette Miller is the second of the Chipettes, younger than Brittany and older than Eleanor. Personality Jeanette is intelligent, clumsy, friendly, shy and forgiving. She often is seen signing and solving problems. Sometimes her intelligence annoys Eleanor. Appearance She has brown fur, violet eyes, round purple glasses, violet and blue shirt. Occupation Jeanette is a singer in the band The Chipettes. She also dances in some music videos. Biography Early Life Jeanette was born the middle of the three Chipette triplets in Australia. Luckily, they were taken in the care of by an orphaned human girl named Olivia in an orphanage, until they were kidnapped by Miss Grudge (the runner of the orphanage) and Eva (another orphan). Than the night when Olivia was adopted they all escape to New York where they worked as miserable diner waitresses and lived on the streets until they moved to California and eventually hit the big time. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, not much is known about her early life, before she and her sisters teamed up with Dave and the Chipmunks. It is implied, much like any other chipmunk, they lived in a tree and were in a large population of other chipmunks, implying that there are many more like them. In Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks, the girls live with Dave along with their counterparts (including Simon), when they first came to Lalu's house Jeanette used Brittany's lipstick with out asking and even ate it which leads up to Brittany to tell on her. Then Lalu explains to Jeanette that eating lipstick could be a problem - for one, it wasn't hers; and two, lipstick isn't good for your tummy. Jeanette decides to get Brittany another lipstick, but doesn't have any money. Lalu suggests that Jeanette work for her, and she could earn enough money to do so, and Jeanette agrees, and kept working until she had enough money to buy her a new lipstick. But unfortunately, the next day she also used Brittany's oven without asking and made it yucky and again she tells on her then Lalu does the whole this is wrong because and she winds up cleaning it up. Then Jeanette comes in after cleaning Brittany's oven, after which Brittany invites Jeanette to their tea time. Filmography The Chipmunk Adventure Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Jeanette is shown as a preschooler. Her glasses are also purple instead of black. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Jeanette is an orphan adopted by Ian Hawke and is Simon's love interest. She is a member of the group, The Chipettes, and seems to excel at singing the alto parts. Most of the time, she is shown to have a very timid personality. She is presented to be the most mature and intelligent of their group, though Eleanor is more likely to voice her opinion. However, unlike Alvin to Simon, she and Brittany seem to get along very well. Unlike Eleanor or Brittany, Jeanette has trouble at being an outspoken person and will more often than not choose to keep her thoughts to herself and show obvious fear at simple tasks that may require danger (even if it is just jumping through a mail slot). While the latter is not as big of an issue in the cartoon series as it is in the Live action films her shyness is obviously present in both. For example, while Simon and Jeanette are enjoying a blossoming relationship due to their shared interests they both show incredible uneasiness if the subject is brought up. Another trait Jeanette is shown to be struggling with is her timid attitude. Due to this she is shown as being unable to stand up to Ian. She sometimes has shown evidence to be insecure. Soon, Jeanette faces her fears when she has to reach the remote to save her sisters from Ian, saying "I did it" in awe after retrieving the remote. It's very possible she gained more confidence after this, and will likely be less afraid to take risks in the future. Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Jeanette is not seen to be at all clumsy in this film as she is in the original series. She easily keeps up with her sisters as they preform multiple songs on the ship. Once on the island, Jeanette spends quite a bit of time with Simone. When they dance, she is very steady and doesn't once stumble or fall down. Their time together is quite possibly a date, though it's questionable with who. We see that she is very happy with Simone. Jeanette is pretty open and much more comfortable around him while she is shyer around Simon. After Zoe captures her and they escape to the raft, she is very forgiving of Zoe's actions. Category:Jeanette Miller